The rescue of yamcha
by blazergod200
Summary: in this spinoff tails and blaze have to go and save Yamcha from the troubles Frieza


Dear Dragon Ball VS Sonic fans,

Like many of you I was really,really pissed off by what they just did to us.

How they treated Yamcha was absolutely unforgivable.

I thought it was a joke at first, a dream sequence. But no, they actually did it. They actually did THAT to Yamcha. I was absolutely outraged. How could they do that? Yamcha is one of the most favorite characters of all time. He should NOT be treated like that.

I have thus written a story about how they should be treated. A proper example of writing and respecting Yamcha!

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Tails met with Android 18 in a nearby hut

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some eating chillydogs, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Friezas crusifix!"

"oh, Tails! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Android 18 blackmailed a a Director. Or the time Tails miles powers fooled a Astronaut into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Tails had ever thought possible.

As Tails was telling another story, He thought He saw Android 18 examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Tails felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...it was sexy times!

Tails at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and he should bring Tails Jr.

Tails kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

One day, Ebony was walking to school when...

...a stranger in the street appeared suddenly!

"Here's my autograph!" said Ebony

"To be honest, while I did want your autograph...i also..you see..i...i...think your the sexiest person alive, and..." the stranger hesitated! I need your help urgently! You must save us!"

"what?howhu?"

"We need someone strong, and intelligent and mighty...you have been chosen!"

"But Im not that strong! Im just a weak nerdish school student!", Ebony said, flexing his muscles. "Well, I always felt there was something weird about me...I never thought i would be assigned a mission like this!", he lied.

"You are the Special. Our magic crystalcame to us in a dream again and told us to find you"

"You must save us from Frieza we dont have the power on our own"

"Very well,I suppose I'll help you"

Suddenly, Ebony was sucked into a underground lab.

"This is where we have set up our new secret HQ HeadQuaters!

"Theres someone that wants me meet you..."

At that movement a door slid open with a funny sound...light shined from behind and a shadow stode there

"So..this is the one we are after?"

"He certainly looks as hansome as we heard"

Tails walked out of the light!

"Greatings"

Ebony was amazed!, always brilliantly modest, Ebony never dream of recieveing such a compliement from great Tails miles powers.

"Thank you, its an honour to meet you"

"The honour is all mine"

"It was clear there was an instant, animal attraction between them...allthough both didnt want to admit it. "wowsers your sexy".

"No time for that now!" said Blaze. "We have work to do!"

They stoped kissing eachover and looked very wet

Our sad adventurers walked backwards into the jaws of certain death .

Suddenly Tails made love to Kirin.

Ages of Days survived before the fighting started

"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!"

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Tails miles powers chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Tails miles powers, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Tails whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Android 18 stroked Her hand up Tails miles powers's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Tails miles powers's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Android 18's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Android 18's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Tails knew He should. This was Android 18. Android 18! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Tails nearly as much.

"Stop me," Android 18 said, and made it sound like a dare.

Tails was all set to give Android 18 a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Android 18.I mean sure, Tails had seen Android 18 before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Tails now had. His eyes had been opened.

Android 18's soft legs.

Her nice Buds.

Her very agreeable pony tail.

Her...Bush.

In point of fact, Tailss mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

Other parts of Him might have been wet too.

It dripped on Android 18.

Android 18 didn't seem to mind Tails miles powerss fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

Android 18 opened her mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Tails miles powers whispering sweat nothings into Android 18s ear.

Android 18 and Tails miles powerss bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.

It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex

Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again

They exited Tails's wheels and they stood before the place Frieza had been assembleing her forces. It was the gateway to hell. And finally they got confirmation for what they had been expected all along... Frieza... was satan!

But that did not deter him. Tails could press on and his friends too found the strenght in themselves to push themselves to the limit .

But then they heard a loud noise, like the stamping of feet or like a bad car engine or when they try and make the ground flat enough so they can build a side-walk. All around them, hisdemons appeared!

Frieza had them. And Tails miles powers knew that what she was going to do with them, it wasn't going to be pretty!or involve much clothing!

But then Tails miles powers saw pure white wings sprouting from his bottom. Where had once been the golden and silver tattooes, Tails had wings!

Tails spread them out before him and stretched them. They crackled with power. They were at least 5 meters in windspan.

Tails then turned to Frieza. She gawked in awe at him. It was a power she had not seen before.

"This power," Frieza said, "This power is... I have never... seen... such power."

Even Android 18 looked in awe at him. And then she said what everyone (including him) had been thinking but didn't dare to say: "You're an... you're an... an..."

"Say it, Tails said" "Tell the truth, I can take it!" Tails said as Tails felt the burning nerves in his body floating in his stomach.

"An Angel," said Frieza in absolute and utter awe. "THis I... I never have seen before"

Yamcha and Kirin were just as much in awe. Though with Yamcha, Tails knew it was because he just loved him so much. When Tails looked in his eyes, it was like Tails was drowing in a puddle of the deepest of colours. When he takes him every evening, ravages his buttom. And every night he asks him, "Are you truly from heaven" as his ferret lays there, resting from a long and hard struggle. Now he knew the answer. And deep inside of him, Tails was happy. Happy that he could finally have him as how Tails am, not what Tails pretended to be.

Tails miles powers stretched his wings further and light came from beneath them, surrounding everyone in the syrinic light. The demons had to hide their hideous eyes beneath their wings as not to be blidned by the beauty of his light.

Frieza fell down on her knees and raised her arms in prayer: "Oh god, let me live. Let me be a part of the light again "

And Tails looked down upon him and Tails was about to engulp him more with his rays but when Tails miles powers saw it was hurting Her Tails stopped. No one deserved such a fate like that. But Tails had to burn the evil out of Frieza, else it would return! And so Tails did. Before them the portal exploded in rays of light and blue and greens and cyans. It was a wonderous spectacle to behold!

Yamcha ran into his arms and whispered naughty things in his ear. That was what they were going to do tonight, after they're back and rested a bit. Then he would bang him so deep, his Easy Rider would come out the other side. Tails was looking forward to it.

Then Tails was crowned king of greenhill vally and Tails would live many many lives after this one.


End file.
